hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hakunetsu! Point Ranking (November)
The Hakunetsu! Point Ranking (November) Event is the Point Ranking event of November 2016. The point table is as following: Plus additional bonus you might own in form of team members and avatar clothing. *1-10 **SSR Katsuta Rina x6 *11-100 **SSR Katsuta Rina x5 *101-300 **SSR Katsuta Rina x4 *301-500 **SSR Katsuta Rina x3 *501-750 **SSR Katsuta Rina x2 *751-1000 **SSR Katsuta Rina *1001-1500 **100 Star Stone Fragments *1501-3500 **75 Star Stone Fragments *3501-5000 **50 Star Stone Fragments *From the Point Gacha **SSR Kai Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +150% **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +80% *Others **UR Ishida Ayumi, +600% **SSR Kai Iikubo Haruna (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Takeuchi Akari (Itoshima Distance vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Ogata Risa, +500% **SSR Kai Yamagishi Riko, +500% **SSR Kai Tanimoto Ami, +500% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN vers.), +100% **SSR Uemura Akari (Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo vers.), +150% **SSR Sato Masaki (Ai no Gundan vers.), +100% **SSR Takeuchi Akari (Taiki Bansei vers.), +80% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN vers.), +20% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Kudo Haruka (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **GR Fukumura Mizuki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ikuta Erina (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Iikubo Haruna (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ishida Ayumi (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Sato Masaki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Kudo Haruka (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Fujii Rio (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hirose Ayaka (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Nomura Minami (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Ogawa Rena (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hamaura Ayano (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Toguchi Natsumi (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Wada Sakurako (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Inoue Rei (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Tsugunaga Momoko (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yamaki Risa (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Morito Chisaki (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Ozeki Mai (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yanagawa Nanami (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Funaki Musubu (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% The gachas are still individual group gachas. Two have gotten new additions: *The °C-ute Gacha got GR Momoiro Sparkling cards of all members. *The ANGERME Gacha got GR Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku cards of all members. The event costume is ANGERME's Desugita Kui wa Utarenai costume. All 4 parts are Live Drops, the Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). - Category:Event